1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a communication system in which signals are carried through an optical fiber. More particularly, this invention pertains to a storage container for taking up and temporarily storing excess amounts of optical fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The telecommunications industry is rapidly proceeding with the development and installation of optical fiber transmission systems. An optical fiber network requires numerous techniques for managing and connecting a large number of optical fibers.
In the management of optical fibers, it is necessary from time to time to provide slack or excess amounts of optical fiber cable lengths. In order that optical fiber network systems are neatly arranged and manageable, the excess amounts must be stored in a neat and orderly manner for facilitating ease of use of the network apparatus.
Devices for storing excess amounts of optical fiber cables are known in the art. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 to Nelson et al. issued Dec. 20, 1988 teaches an optical fiber distribution apparatus which includes a spool for holding excess fiber from a trunk cable. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432 to Becker et al. dated Jan. 17, 1989 teaches a storage container for a section of an optical fiber.
Notwithstanding advances made in the art, there is a continuing need for improvement in optical fiber storage apparatus. One disadvantage of the prior art apparatus is illustrated in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203. In that apparatus, only multiples of predetermined fixed lengths of excess fiber can be stored on the spool. Namely, any complete winding requires approximately the same amount of excess fiber as any prior winding around the spool. Accordingly, the spool does not accommodate a wide variety of excess cable lengths.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432, the loading is difficult requiring use of a pincers (see FIG. 46, item 16 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432). Also, and perhaps more importantly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432 is not conveniently used with fiber optic patch cords terminating at attached connectors. In the aforesaid patent, the hole through which the fiber is to be fed is too small to accommodate a connector. If the part were made larger to accommodate a connector, the storage density of the system would be reduced to an impractical level.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage container for fiber optics telecommunication systems with enhanced performance while maintaining low manufacturing costs.